Phoenix King Forokururu
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Phoenix King Forokururu is a Deviant of Forokururu, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A male Forokururu that has invented new elegant, yet destructive, ways to attract a mate. His elegance turns the surrounding the area around it to ash. Story Behind Its Secondary Name According to Wyverians, there was a bird that ruled in ancient times with his all flames. His elegance brought destruction to most beauty in the world, yet brought beauty with his destruction. The ash he left behind, eventually brought elegance back to the world in a new and spectacular way. However, beauty comes at the cost of destruction. A twisted a cycle coming from a bird, known as the Phoenix King. Aesthetic Differences Ash-colored feathers, blue eyes, rainbow colored flame aura, larger dewlap, underside of feathers are rainbow colored, and harsher roars. Rage Mode Vibrant blue and red feathers on body instead of the usual green, gray eyes, large bundle of feathers on chest touching ground, larger dewlap, underside of feathers glittering white, and softer roars. Attacks and Moves Phoenix King Forokururu shares the same attacks as Forokururu. Level 1 - 5 Showing Off: When hunters first encounter this Deviant, they will see him with his wings spread out and making soft calls. After a few seconds of being in the area with him, Phoenix King Forokururu will soon fly up into the air as it breaths a stream of fire on the ground before landing and calling some more. He will continue to do this until a hunter hits him once. Once it has been hit, Phoenix King Forokururu will begin to fight normally. Dragon of the West: Phoenix King Forokururu flies backwards in the air before performing an advancing spin, sending fireballs mixed with other toxins at foes for damage. After the spin, it quickly turns around and breaths a stream of fire at foes, along with a random toxin, as it flies forward. After the stream of fire, Phoenix King Forokururu will taunt in the air as it flies. Pollen Cloud: It will suck in a large amount of pollen before stopping midway as it sucks up the pollen. This leaves behind a small cloud that acts as a hazard for five seconds. Depending on the type of flower, the pollen can cause a random status. From Beauty to Destruction: One of Phoenix King Forokururu’s signature moves and only performed in Rage Mode. When Phoenix King Forokururu enters Rage Mode, it will raise its head up and begin to suck up all the pollen from the flowers around it before unleashing a dramatic beautiful flame from its body. This flame spreads to a majority of the zone, turning it to ash. After the beautiful flame, Phoenix King Forokururu is nowhere to be seen but, a large mound of ash is seen where it once was. Out of nowhere, Phoenix King Forokururu bursts from the ash in a new more colorful appearance. If hunters are close enough to the blast, then they likely will be burnt quite badly. From Destruction to Beauty: When Phoenix King Forokururu exits Rage Mode, it will change back to its original ashy color before leaving the zone. Once it leaves, the destroyed plants will grow back, though a few giant meat-eating plants will spawn in the zone. King’s Bites: It bites forward as it swings its head from side to side while taking three steps forward. The bites cause a small burst of fire and toxins to come out immediately, increasing the range of the bite. Combustion Flap: Flaps both of its wings at once, causing a giant fiery explosion to come from both sides at once with little warning. This can cause Fireblight. Level 6 - 10 At these higher levels and beyond, some of Phoenix King Forokururu's attack change in some way. Combustion Flap now has an extra explosion that comes from both sides when it flaps its wings. It now performs three bites instead of two with King's Bites. Its Pollen Cloud will spilt twice a few seconds after the attack. This means there are now four clouds around it and hunters. At these higher levels, Phoenix King Forokururu gains four new attacks. Phoenix Wave: Now when Phoenix King Forokururu performs a roar, like any other Bird Wyvern, a large wave of fire will be spat from its mouth to damage any potential foes in front of it. Fire Peck: Jumps in air and smashes beak through ground. The beak smash causes fire to burst from around its face and damage foes. Destructive Waves: Like Zenaserisu, it performs a tail flip into the air, which sends a large wave of toxic fire from its wings and tail, before performing another tail flip. This second tail flip sends five waves of toxic fire instead of three. This is easily one of Phoenix King Forokururu's strongest attacks. Blazing Death: Much like Gypceros, Phoenix King Forokururu will occasionally play dead. Unlike Gypceros, a Quest Clear logo will come up but, it won't zoom in on the "corpse", which is the indication that it isn't dead. After a few seconds, it awakens with a large burst of rainbow flames and immediately goes into Rage Mode. This attack is a potential instakill at close range. When it wakes up, a new logo comes up saying, Fooled You! or Nevermind.... G1 - G5 Knockdown Recovery: Now when knocked down by a hunter, Phoenix King Forokururu will quickly perform its Destructive Waves attack to recover. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +35 *Water +5 *Ice -25 *Thunder -20 *Dragon +10 Skills: Rationer, Resuscitate, and Phoenix King's Soul. Gunner Set *Fire +40 *Water +10 *Ice -30 *Thunder -25 *Dragon +15 Skills: Rationer, Resuscitate, and Phoenix King's Soul. Notes *'Phoenix King's Soul' grants hunters Detect and Heat Wave. True Phoenix King's Soul gains one additional: Acrobat. **'Heat Wave': Increases or decreases the Hunter's Raw Attack Power (unmodified) by the given number when in an area with high temperatures (such as Desert, Volcano, etc). *The idea for this Forokururu's name came from Forokururu's title, Flower Phoenix Bird, and Avatar: The Last Airbender's Phoenix King, Firelord Ozai. *BannedLagiacrus tried to use some traditional aspects of what a phoenix is like with its appearance and attacks. *Though he is able to suck up all the nectar in an area easily, which makes him a more vibrant color, the combined toxins actually nullify each other for the most so it can't exactly use all ailments or statuses at once. *From his unusual colors, Phoenix King Forokururu had to learn new ways to attract a mate and defend himself. Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus